Like the Break of Dawn
by justanotherflowercrown
Summary: Elsa was used as the Dark One's personal guard and servant for years after she was taken from Neverland by him, and now that she's free from her own personal hell hole, she's set on getting revenge on him along with all those who side with him. But when she finds out that the boy she thought was gone is really alive and well, her plans become a little complicated... (SLIGHTLY AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This may or may not be a one-shot depending on whether you, who is reading this, want me to continue this into a story. Please, let me know in a review, thanks! In this story, Peter Pan is _NOT _Rumpelstiltskin's father and I hope you like this! Also, it'll almost always be in Elsa's point of view. Let me know in a review whether you want me to continue this! Now, on with the fan fiction!**

* * *

_**~*~*~THE BREAK OF DAWN~*~*~ (CHAPTER 1)**_

* * *

I could feel my eternal prison, a golden jar which I'd been banished to forever, stir around me. It shook and if I still had eyes instead of being a cool blue liquid nothing, I'd have them clenched shut as I felt the jar around me being thrown around, what the hell was the Dark One doing to my jar?

I desperately wished that maybe Rumpelstiltskin was letting me go, but I highly doubted it for what I've done to him in the past. I felt my jar hit something hard, definitely not the cupboard that the Dark One had placed me in so many years ago.

I felt the jar tip on its side, the lid opening just an inch. If I had a mouth at the moment, I'd grin, I'd have the most wicked grin ever on my lips, I was getting out of my personal hell once and for all and when I did... _Oh_, when I did get out... I'd make Rumpelstiltskin pay along with all those that side with him.

My body started to form as the blue liquid that I am started to move, making me once again human. Memories floated into my mind as the anger I'd had building up started to fill my mind.

* * *

_"I can't live like this anymore!" Anna, my younger sister, yelled at me. I'd just been crowned Queen of Arendelle and we were at the ball that followed the coronation._

_"Then leave!" I yelled at her, after realising what I'd said I sighed, "No... I-I'll leave."_

_"Elsa, no! We can be like how we used to be, neither of us have to leave Arendelle," Anna said with a hopeful tone and I shook my head, "No, I'm leaving, I don't belong here."_

_"Elsa!" my sister called my name, Anna tried to grab my hand to stop me from walking but grabbed my teal glove that helped me conceal my powers instead. I visibly tensed as I snapped, "Give me my glove, Anna."_

_"No, Elsa, please, _please_, we can be best friends again, okay? We can go back to how things were," Anna pleaded, still I shook my head, "No we can't!"_

_I'd flung my hand out in exasperation, my magic ice flying out, creating a wall of shards made of ice._

_"Elsa?"_

* * *

_I stood on the balcony I'd just made, along with my new ice castle. It was beautiful to say the least, everything was detailed and perfect, made to look the way I wanted it to thanks to my magic. I'd finally let it go, the fear of hurting my sister again like I had many years ago was left back down in Arendelle along with the fear of hurting anyone else, I let go of the magic that I'd tried so hard to conceal. I was no longer going to be controlled by fear._

* * *

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow..." Anna said in a whisper, she'd arrived at my ice palace trying to convince me to go back down to Arendelle. Like _that_ was going to happen. Now, she was telling me that my former home was in deep snow._

_"What?" I asked and Anna nodded, "You've kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere..."_

_She continued to tell me that she was sure that I could unfreeze it, I, on the other hand, was terrified, "I can't... I-I don't know how!"_

_"Sure you can," Anna said with a bright smile, "I know you can!"_

_"I'm such a fool," I whispered, turning away from my sister that I'd shut out for years, "I can't be free... There's no escape from the storm inside of me."_

_"We can figure this out together," Anna offered, reaching out a hand but I'd stepped away, "I can't control the curse!"_

_"We can fix the storm you've made," Anna said as snow started to fall around us, I couldn't control my emotions, "Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"_

_For several minutes she tried to convince me that I could fix this mess and after screaming that I couldn't, I'd accidentally sent a blast of ice at Anna. She fell to the ground and a red haired man (Hans) and Olaf, the snowman I'd built while building my castle, ran to Anna's side._

_They left the castle._

* * *

_I started to pace in my castle that was glowing red and purple from the setting sun. I started to mutter to myself as ice started to form and crackle around me while the thoughts of Arendelle and Anna's well beings plagued my mind._

_"Control it. Don't feel. Conceal it. _Don't feel!_"_

_"Keep telling yourself that, love. It won't help you," a voice said behind me and I snapped my head towards the voice._

_The owner of the voice was a young man, most likely the same age as me, eighteen. He had piercing greyish green eyes with light brown hair that somewhat curled at the ends. The young man wore a shirt that's color was a dark green, an odd net looking undershirt was barely seen under it, and the boy had on dark greenish grey pants to match with a brown belt attached on his hips, his feet were covered by knee-high tied boots, the laces red. His wrists were covered by brown leather cuffs, and the boy's face held a grin that didn't settle well with my stomach._

_"Who are you? How did you get into my castle, I have a guard posted outside by the stairwell..." I asked then trailed off as the young man walked towards me._

_"I apologize, I should have introduced myself before speaking," he was nearly a foot away from me now, his eyes gleaming as he spoke, "My name is Peter. Peter Pan."_

_"Elsa," I said with a slight frown, introducing myself, "Well... Peter Pan," I spoke his name for the first time and it sounded odd on my tongue so I settled for just Peter, "You should be leaving, I don't want my own sister near me, let alone a stranger."_

_"Yes, but you can't hurt me," Peter said with a snort, his face now close to mine, his minty breath on my face, "I have magic, like you, and I believe I've had _far _more time to practice my abilities than you, love. Now, I came here for a reason," he moved behind me and began to circle me like a vulture, stepping over the light blue sheer cape that flowed behind me that attached to my new dress that was a light teal color. I felt Peter's hand move my light blonde, nearly white, hair away from my ear as he whispered, "I have an offer for you, something you can't refuse."_

_"Try me," I said with a slight smirk, turning my head along with my body so I was in front of him._

_"My offer is this: _An escape_. I can take you to somewhere so you don't have to worry about your reckless fool of a sister and her fiancé, or about the peasants in your kingdom, which you don't want to rule," Peter smiled, and he folded his arms across his chest as he continued, "Elsa, I can take you to a place where you don't have to live in fear and anxiety, a place where you can truly be free yet not alone like in this palace, a place that you can express your emotions without hurting anyone."_

_"Where is this place?" I asked with a slight frown, intrigued by the idea of being free and accepted by others._

_Peter Pan smirked then grinned darkly as he leaned forward and whispered, "Neverland."_

* * *

I felt my body starting to form again, air quickly filling my lungs as they formed.

The memories continued.

* * *

_Peter and I sat on the beach of Neverland, on the far end of the island where only we visited. I'd been in Neverland for nearly thirty-five years and I was happier than I'd ever been. I'd visited Arendelle once, thirty years ago, and found that my eternal winter had disappeared when I had, and that my sister was fine. She wasn't killed by my powers that had struck her, and she was perfectly fine. Anna and her fiancé, now husband, Hans had started to rule Arendelle and had a child named after our father, Charles._

_After I visited them, Peter had asked me if I wanted to stay in Arendelle. I replied no and when he asked why, I'd replied that Anna had found her own happiness and just like she wouldn't leave her happiness, I wouldn't leave mine. Peter had questioned me on what I meant, and I'd simply kissed him._

_That's how Peter and I became _Peter and I_._

_I laid beside him with our fingers tangled together, staring up at the stars, pointing out constellations. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew upon us and we both exchanged a look, knowing someone, someone with _a lot_ of magic, had just arrived in Neverland. Peter and I sat up quickly and were met by a disgusting green-brown face with large wicked eyes, the man in front of us cackled as he looked at us, clasping his hands together as he said, "Hello, dearies!"_

_"Get off of my island, Rumple," Peter growled, harshly pushing me behind him._

_"Come now, Pan," the magic filled man, whose presence screamed of Dark magic, said with a grin, stepping closer to us, and he continued, "Is that any way to treat your own _brother_?"_

_"You're no brother of mine," Peter barked, "That title was thrown away when you left me on the streets."_

_I placed a hand on Peter's arm, my cool touch making him turn his head to me as I spoke softly, "Peter, just make him leave."_

_"I _can't_," Peter said in an exasperated sigh, "He's the Dark One," he turned back to his former brother, "What do you want, Rumple?"_

_"Well," Rumple giggled in his high-pitched voice, he pointed behind Peter, at me, "I want _her_."_

* * *

_"Let me go!" I screeched, trying to break away from the Dark One's grip as he struggled to keep me in his arms while fighting off Peter's magic and my own._

_"Please!" I pleaded, "_Please_, just let me go!"_

_"Can't, dearie," the Dark One said as he deflected another blow from Peter, who was screaming and flinging as much magic as he could at his brother, "I don't need you ever interfering with me and my plans!"_

_"I won't," I cried, "I promise you, I swear I'll never interfere with whatever plans you have, I promise! I'll stay in Neverland forever, just please, let me _go_!"_

_"Sorry," the Dark One said, "Can't do that."_

_With one last desperate and tearful eyed look at Peter, I was taken with Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, and away from the boy I loved, Peter Pan._

_The last words I heard before a cloud of smoke enveloped around us were the words coming from Peter's mouth: "I'll find you, love! I promise, Elsa, _I'll find you!_"_

* * *

I was fully formed now, fully _human_, and breathing properly. I looked down to see that I was wearing the gown I had worn so, so many years ago when Peter had first come and taken me to Neverland, and I noticed I had the teal gloves on from when I'd been crowned queen as well. I pulled one of the gloves off in disgust, I would _not_ conceal my powers anymore nor would I let my emotions be clouded by fear.

I tossed the glove on the ground along with the other as I made my way out of the barn where I had turned back into an actual human, and I swayed my hips as power flowed through me, and I felt the ice starting to form at my feet as I walked.

It's time to get my revenge... I was going to find Rumpelstiltskin and I was going to let him have a taste of karma, and after I was done, I'd find a way to get back to Peter.

* * *

_**PETER PAN'S P.O.V:**_

Peter sat in Granny's Diner, waves of anger and annoyance coming from him as he watched the Charming family hug after Charming and Snow announced their baby's name. They'd named the young baby boy Neal after Rumpelstiltskin's son (and Peter's nephew) and Peter would be lying if he said that he wasn't somewhat happy that his nephew was getting recognition for his heroic acts, he _did_ save everyone from the Wicked Witch after all.

"You're not hungry, mate?" a voice asked and Peter looked up, sneering at the pirate, "No, _mate_, I lost my appetite from all the lovey doveyness around here."

"Say what you will, Pan," Hook said, looking down at the ex-magic user, "But you and I both know that's not exactly true."

"Isn't it?" Peter growled, "It makes me sick. These people who take their loved ones for granted get the happy endings time and time again-"

"Well, they _are_ the good guys," Hook said with a slight smile, "Remember, you cursed this town again and tried to kill Rumpelstiltskin."

Peter simply rolled his eyes, "He deserved it! He took the one thing I truly ever cared about."

"You mean _her_?" Hook wouldn't even say her name, afraid that the mention of Pan's past lover would make him snap.

Peter looked away, back down to the table where his hands were folded, he stared down at the brown leather, gold accented cuffs attached to his wrists that kept him from using any magic whatsoever. It's what was keeping Pan alive, thanks to the agreement that he, Rumpelstiltskin, and Charming had agreed on back when they were taken to the Enchanted Forest a year ago. Peter growled out after a minute, "Yes, I mean _her_... Elsa."

The door of Granny's Diner flew open revealing the Mad Hatter: Jefferson. His blue eyes were wide with fear as he quickly pointed outside of Granny's Diner to the street with his hand that wasn't clasped around his daughter's hand, "You guys, we've got more trouble!"

Everyone quickly stormed outside, eager to find out what the hell was going on _now_, and Peter stood, grabbing Charming's forearm before he could walk outside, "You made the mistake of not letting me help with Zelena, _Prince_, I think you may want to take these things off of me now," Peter glanced at his leather cuffs, "You know, so your family is safer."

"Are you threatening my family?" Charming asked, his voice dangerous, and Peter shook his head truthfully, "I don't want to hurt your family, Prince, I owe you my life in a way. However, I want to be able to defend myself since last week I was nearly turned into a _monkey_!"

Charming looked unsure as he glanced at the enchanted leather bracelet cuffs, and he sighed before looking up to meet the boy's eyes, "If we can't handle this... _Trouble_. Then, and only then, will I get Rumpelstiltskin to help me remove the cuffs."

Peter scowled as he nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**_ELSA'S P.O.V:_**

I walked down what I suppose was this... _Town's_ main street. It was insane to think that Rumpelstiltskin had actually managed to pull off the curse, or at least create it for someone else. I looked around and spotted a man walking down the street with a young child beside him, the father and daughter were eating ice cream as they walked down the street and I tilted my head to the side, "Hey!"

My voice was obviously heard as the two looked at me, the man's eyes were large as I asked, "Is the curse broken?"

The man nodded, mouth slightly hung open as he glanced at the ice at my feet. I smirked and asked, "Where is the Dark One?"

The man picked up his child in one motion and ran down the road, going towards a place with a glowing, flourescent, sign that read '_Granny's Diner_'. I narrowed my eyes, did the fool _actually_ think he could run away from me? _Me_, the girl who had nearly defeated the Dark One before he locked me into a personal hell hole? The immortal, ice creating, snow manipulating, girl? Ha!

I strutted down the black paved street, my heels clicking as I walked and in one flick of my wrist my outfit changed. My heels were replaced by vanilla colored knee-high boots with brown laces, my pants were a brown color that matched the laces of my boots. My dress was gone, the top replaced by a teal blue long-sleeved, glittery shirt, basically the same look as the top of my dress, however the shirt's bottom ended just below my belly button, barely revealing my fair, pale, skin between the top of my pants and the bottom of my teal shirt. The shirt's sleeves weren't as glittery, but at the ends of the sleeves, there was extra fabric in the shape of a V covering the top of my hands, gold designs covered the fabric. The shoulders of my shirt nearly hung off of my shoulders, they had glistening jewels of silver and gold, encasing the neck of my shirt also. My blonde, nearly white, hair stayed in its braid, my bangs brushed back and stuck with some ice that I made sure would not melt.

I continued my way down the street with my new outfit and noticed that a lot of people were streaming out of the building, Granny's Diner, and I smirked. The Dark One _must_ be among them.

A man got to the front of the crowd, I recognized him as Prince Charming, who I'd met on several occasions while being imprisoned by Rumpelstiltskin. Beside him was a woman who resembled him, she had his blonde hair and eyes, but she looked to be the same age as Prince Charming. Strange... I was almost sure that she could be his daughter. The woman held out her hand, it glowed with white light: Light magic. Charming held a sword in his hands. Beside the woman was another: Regina. The Evil Queen. The woman who was supposed to perform the curse that the Dark One made. One of her hands glowed a dark red with Dark magic while the other glowed white with Light magic. Another man stood beside Charming that I instantly recognized as Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, and he had his own sword drawn.

"_Elsa_?" he asked in a whisper as he lowered his sword, "Is that really you?"

"Killian," I nodded in his direction, "Where is the Dark One?"

"He's occupied at the moment," the blonde haired woman said, "Now, who the hell are you and what do you want with Mr. Gold?"

I opened my mouth to answer and the smirk that was forming on my lips dropped along with my stomach as a voice rung through the air.

"Her name's Elsa, Lost Girl, and she wants to kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I opened and closed my mouth several times as I watched some people moved out-of-the-way so someone could walk through the crowd. And by _someone_ I mean Peter Pan.

Once at the front of the crowd, I fixated my eyes on the boy I loved and hadn't seen in so, so long, he looked as if he hadn't aged a day, but I was confused on how he was there, for I knew thanks to the Dark One before he locked me away that Peter was still safe far away in Neverland.

Peter's eyes flashed in recognition as he saw me for the first time in nearly a century. As my eyes met his, I felt the ice at my feet and the trail behind me unfreeze so nothing but a few cold puddles were left. Peter went to take a step forward, but Prince Charming grabbed his arm, "She's dangerous, Pan, without your magic you're powerless."

Peter snapped his eyes to the Prince, nostrils flaring, eyes flashing with rage, "You don't tell me what to do, _Prince_," he sneered, "And I don't care if I'm powerless, she won't hurt me."

I ignored the two's angry looks and basically rushed to Peter. He looked over at me and in one quick move he and I were embracing. I held onto him desperately, one arm draped over his shoulders, gripping the fabric of his dark green shirt. The other arm was around his neck while my hand went in his brown hair as I clenched my eyes shut. Peter Pan, the boy I loved and thought may have died from the power decreasing in Neverland, was here with me: Gripping me tightly to him while he buried his face in the crook of my neck while his heavy warm breaths fanned against my cool skin.

"Told you that I'd find you, love," Peter said into my ear and I opened my eyes, grinning as I spoke, "Actually, I believe that _I_ am the one that found _you_, Peter."

Peter smiled as he let go of me, taking my face in his hands as he whispered, "It's really you?"

I grinned again, warm tears pooling in my eyes as I nodded, "Yes, it's really me, but Peter... How are you here?"

Peter's smile dropped as he said softly, "It's not a story for now, love."

I nodded and glanced behind him where Charming, Killian, Regina, and the blonde woman stood with the rest of the people who had stormed out of Granny's Diner behind them.

I looked back at Peter, my eyes flashing in anger as I lowered my voice, "_They_ took you from Neverland?"

"Like I said, love, it's not a story for now," Peter said as he brushed my blonde bangs from my forehead, and I leaned into his touch as he cupped my cheek in his warm hand.

A voice came from behind Peter as the Evil Queen, Regina, strutted forward, "As _lovely_ as this whole reunion is, I'm afraid it's going to be cut short. Elsa, how did you get out of your jar, and why do you want to kill Rumple?"

"Hmmm I don't know," I sarcastically mused, "_Maybe_ because he locked me away in an enchanted golden jar, or _maybe_ because he took me away from Neverland and basically used me as a _slave_?!"

"He's changed, everyone you know of has," Charming said, coming to Regina's aid when he saw that I had ice forming at my feet, "He's not as dark as he used to be, he's become a good guy, just like Regina has."

I let out a bitter laugh, "Is that supposed to be a joke, Charming? _She_," I nodded to where Regina stood, "Has wanted to kill your wife, Snow White, for years! And Rumpelstiltskin? He's worse than her: Killing anyone he pleases, murdering his own _wife_, abandoning his son-"

"Stop," the woman with the blonde hair snapped, "Mr. Gold has done a lot of wrong things, and he can never take back the those things, but he's trying to start over, make up for his wrongs."

I looked at Killian, my eyes wide with exasperation, "You can't possibly be siding with them, Killian."

"Well, I am," the pirate said with a nod, "I've witnessed first hand how the Dark One has changed, and trust me, lass, nothing is more terrible than seeking revenge. It will only bring more pain."

Feeling betrayed by my friend from so long ago, I turned my head to look at Peter, "Well, what do you think, Peter?"

The pied piper looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back to me, "My brother is one of the worst sinners, El, and I hate him for what he's done to you. He took you from me and imprisoned you, made you do things as his slave, and I'm sorry for that, however... I don't believe that Rumple needs to die. I don't usually agree with these people," he glanced at Regina, Charming, Killian, and the blonde woman, "But I'm afraid they're right: Rumpelstiltskin has changed. He doesn't have the overwhelming need for power anymore and he doesn't want revenge on anyone anymore. I know it's unfair to ask this, but I want you to let it go."

I was silent for a moment, taking in the information that Peter said before speaking, "You're saying that I should just... Let him live? Peter, he ruined _everything_-"

"I know, Elsa, I know," Peter said, gripping my hands tightly as he spoke fiercely, "But Neverland is _gone_, okay? There's nothing to get back to. There's no way to get to the Enchanted Forest or Arendelle, either, and right now I'm at the mercy of these people," he gestured to Charming, Regina, the blonde woman, and Killian, "If you kill Rumpelstiltskin, they're going to try to avenge him. They'll kill you or lock you away again, love. _Please_," he had lowered his voice so only I could hear him, "I can't fight them and I can't protect you without my magic that they're keeping from me."

I looked past Peter to where the four defenders of the town's people stood, calculating whether I could defeat them. I couldn't hurt Killian, he'd been my best friend other than Felix on the island, and I couldn't hurt Charming either. Rumple had told me of the true love that was forming between Prince Charming and Snow White just before he'd locked me away telling me that '_The time has come, dearie, I can't have you interfering with my plans!_'. I was jealous of the true love that Charming and Snow had, they deserved to have the happy ending I never could so I promised myself while stuck in my jar that if I ever got out not to hurt the Charmings.

However, I was more than happy to fight Regina: She'd been the one to help Rumple lock me away and was a thorn in my side constantly when being Rumple's servant slave.

But I didn't know if I'd be able to defeat Regina with her dark and light magic, or the blonde woman beside her with the light magic. My magic was a mix of dark and light, but it was mostly Ice Magic. I sighed as I looked back at Peter, "I'll let it go."

Peter grinned as he tangled our fingers together, and Regina scoffed, "Just like that, you're going to let all of that anger go?"

I shrugged, "I'm sure I can find a better way to get back at the Dark One without killing him."

Regina rolled her eyes as Peter led me away from the group, towards Granny's Diner while telling the crowd, "We're going to grab something to eat while you four talk it out, and don't worry, Charming, she won't hurt Snow White, the baby, or Henry. But, if it makes you feel better: Send in the dog with us."

Charming sighed, knowing that Peter meant Ruby, who was biting back a growl as she walked towards the two immortal teens to keep watch over them.

* * *

Regina narrowed her eyes after us while I glanced back, Regina looked at the blonde woman beside her, "Are we going to let this go?"

The woman looked at me, her eyes narrowing at Peter and I's hands as she spoke to Regina, her voice lowered, "She's with Pan?"

"Yes, when I first met Elsa, she was just taken from Neverland by Rumple. Apparently she'd been there for quite some time, I believe twenty years, and she'd been in love with the little demon," Regina stated simply and Hook rolled his eyes from besides Charming, the four (Emma, Regina, Charming, and Hook) had formed a circle and were discussing what they'd do with Elsa.

"Well it's much more complex than that, Regina," Hook said as he looked at her, "Elsa wasn't simply _there_ at Neverland, she was a part of it. Someone with magic, strong and raw magic like Elsa's, it isn't wise to stay on that island for long in Neverland-"

"Why not?" Emma asked, cutting off the pirate, and Hook frowned, "Because if someone with magic like her's or Pan's, maybe even your's or Regina's, well, that someone can become immortal if staying on that damned island for too long."

"Are you saying that she's immortal?" Charming asked, eyes slightly wide, and Hook nodded, "Aye, mate. She's as immortal as Peter Pan himself. She spent more than twenty years there, she spent thirty five-"

Emma cut him off again, "Wait, how do you know so much about this girl?"

"We were very close on that island, she was the only of the Lost Ones that treated my crew and I like we weren't a piece of a game," Hook explained and Emma nodded with a slight frown and Hook continued, "So since Elsa was on the island for thirty-five years, she is not only immortal but her powers are stronger as well. Before I escaped from Neverland, Elsa had a bit of a fit when Pan granted me the permission to leave and she nearly sent the island and sea into an eternal winter like her old kingdom."

"So let me get this straight: Elsa is the Queen of _Arendelle_? Like, from that _Disney_ movie?" Emma asked with a frown, and everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

Emma sighed again as she quickly explained, "About a year ago Henry and I went to the movies and saw an animated movie for kids called _'Frozen'_ and the main characters were two sisters named Elsa and Anna. Elsa," she nodded to Granny's Diner where the girl had disappeared to, "Fits the description of the animated character, just like all of you do with your fairy tale characters, er, _counterparts_."

"Well what does her story say?" Charming asked with a slight frown and Emma scrunched up her face as she thought back to the movie, "In the movie Elsa was a depressed and fear-filled girl who shut out her sister for years-"

"That part is true," Hook confirmed and Emma continued, "She was afraid of her powers and afraid to hurt people she cared about: her sister and her people. But she ran away and let go of her fears until her sister came and told her that she'd sent their kingdom into an eternal winter. Elsa ends up hitting Anna, her sister, with ice-"

"Also true," Hook nodded.

"And Anna ends up nearly dying until she sacrifices herself so her fiancé, Hans, couldn't kill Elsa. So that act of true love for her sister saved them both," Emma said with a frown, finishing her story and Hook stared at her with his own frown, "Sorry, Swan, but only half of that story is true."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, see, Anna's fiancé was not the villain in their kingdom, in fact, he helped save half of Elsa's kingdom from freezing to death," Hook explained and Emma shrugged, "Sorry, I thought maybe I could help."

"It's okay, love," Hook said with a smile and Emma returned it.

"So we need to make a decision, are we going to allow Elsa to stay in our town, with her _'raw and strong'_ powers, or should we do something else?" Charming as with a sigh, folding his arms across his chest.

"I vote on killing the girl," Regina declared as she shoved her hands into her jacket's pockets, twitching her head to move her bangs out of her face, "I've met Elsa long ago and the look in her eyes when Rumple would order her to do things... When I helped Rumple lock her away... Well, let's just say that I highly doubt that she'll just let what the two of us, mostly Gold, did to her go. Also, her and Pan, two _immortal_ **_teenagers_**, together in this town? It's just a recipe for disaster."

"Well what if we lock away her powers like we did with Pan's?" Charming asked and Regina shook her head, "We'd need Rumple for that and like I said, she isn't going to let what he did to her go."

"What the hell did Gold do to her that makes her want to kill him?" Emma asked and Regina slightly frowned, "He both physically and mentally abused the child, Emma. If Elsa didn't do as he wished, which almost always involved _murdering_ someone, he would hit her with spells. Rumple would taunt her with the idea of going back to Neverland, he'd tell her that Pan was dead, too. He did that for nearly thirty years."

Emma said nothing and Regina snapped, "Don't pity her, let's just kill the girl!"

"We are _not_ going to kill her," Hook said, defending his once best friend other than Smee.

"Emma, David," Regina started, "What do you two think?"

"I think we need to do what is best for the town and our family," Charming said, glancing at his daughter, Emma, and then continued, "However, I don't think that we should take action yet. We should give Elsa a chance to be good, and if she stirs up some trouble: We lock her up and lock away her magic. But we are not killing the girl."

The other three were silent before agreeing, and then Charming, Hook, and Emma walked into Granny's Diner while Regina walked home with tears in her eyes over the loss of Robin that she lost to another woman who Emma also brought from the past.

* * *

"They'll want to kill me," I told Peter as I poked at the food on my plate in front of me, "Or lock me away _again_... But probably kill me."

Peter reached a hand out and placed it on my unoccupied hand that was on the table, "They won't, Elsa. They're not going to touch you."

I simply sighed, deciding to change the subject, "So, what have I missed?"

"Back in Neverland? Not much, the Lost Boys were as mischievous and troublesome as usual. Michael and John failed at their task to get back their sister on more than one occasion, but when the Savior-"

"Who?" I asked, cutting him off and he nodded towards the street outside Granny's Diner where the four grown ups were talking still, "Her name is Emma, she's the product of true love: Prince Charming and Snow White's daughter."

"Oh," I said with a slight frown, and Peter nodded, "Two years ago she broke the curse that Regina put on everyone twenty-nine years ago. Anyway, I had two other grown ups who were willing to just _die_ in order for magic to be gone, take Henry: Emma's son, and bring him to Neverland."

"Why would you need another Lost Boy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and Peter shook his head, "I didn't. I needed Henry so I could have his heart, _literally_. I needed his heart so that Neverland could live."

"And you failed?"

Peter shot me a glare without any anger really to it, "Careful, love. Remember? Peter Pan never fails."

"But Neverland is gone now, correct?"

"Yes," Peter sighed as he looked down so I wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes, "Neverland ceased to exist when I left it, El. I left so I could start a new curse, make everyone in this town under my control: Make it a new kind of Neverland. It worked too, but then the Savior and Henry left, and instead of killing me, my dear brother Rumple, Charming, and Regina put these," he gestured to his leather cuff bracelets on his wrists, "On me to lock away my powers until further notice."

I reached forward to touch the cuffs but was instantly shocked and Peter chuckled lightly, "Nobody can touch them but Rumpelstiltskin."

I frowned again as I folded my arms across my chest, raising an eyebrow as I asked, "So, what happened after the curse?"

"Well," Peter started, "Everyone in the town was taken back into the Enchanted Forest and the other small kingdoms, and life went on, nobody was missing anyone other than the Charmings, Regina, and Hook."

"The Charmings, Regina, and Killian were missing Emma and Henry I presume?" I asked and Peter nodded, "Henry wasn't just Emma's son, he was Regina's adopted one too. As for Emma, the Charmings just lost their only child again so of course they were missing her, our good old friend Captain Hook also missed the Savior, too. Little old Killian is love struck."

"Aw," I smiled, thinking of my friend's happiness returning, well, hopefully.

Peter slightly smiled but grew serious as he looked at me, "I searched for you, when we were cursed."

I looked at him with slightly widened eyes, "You did?"

"Of course, love," Peter said, his eyes caring as he looked at me, "I searched Rumple's old castle, tried to break into the Dark One's vault. Hell, I even went to Arendelle hoping that you might be there."

"Is my sister-" I cut myself off, I couldn't even say it.

"She's not dead, Elsa. Very, _very_ old, yes, but not dead, a year ago she told me that she had a few years to live... Your nephew's daughter now rules the kingdom," Peter said with a small smile, "She looks like Anna did when she was younger."

I smiled sadly, knowing there was no way that I could ever see my sister nor her child or grandchild, for by the time I could cross realms, Anna will have died.

"When I visited Anna, she looked desperate. She looked around with wide eyes, searching for you to appear behind me," he said with a sad smile, "I couldn't break the news to her that you'd been taken, that I didn't know where you were for the past sixty years... I told her that you were back in Neverland with the flu and she just smiled and asked me to ask you..."

"Ask me what, Peter?" I asked with wide eyes, fearing that it was something terrible.

"She asked that before she died she'd like you to come visit," he said looking at his hands that were on the table, "She asked that you visit to build a final snowman with her and Olaf."

I put a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide and filled with tears as I could just picture my sister asking Peter that and Peter stood and scooted into the booth's seat with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry, love."

I nodded, gripping Peter's hand with both of mine and blinking away the tears in my eyes, and I looked beside me and met Peter's eyes, "So you really went through all that trouble to try to find me?"

"Elsa, when I first brought you to Neverland-"

"You wanted to use me as a weapon, I know, you told me before," I said with a slight frown not knowing where he was going with this, and Peter nodded, "That was my only intention, I thought it would only take a year or so for you to learn to control your powers but it took four and I developed a... I guess you could say _crush_ on you, so I let you go and I took you to visit Arendelle. And, after seeing you there, happier than you were in Neverland, I was going to let you stay. But you wanted to stay in Neverland, because you said that you found happiness with _me_. Elsa, you made me a better person, and even though I know that I'm still as evil as it gets, you still accepted me and cared about me. I don't think words can describe how I feel about you, but the closest I've got is: I love you."

I was in awe, never in the thirty-five years on Neverland with Peter did I ever have him tell me that he loved me. He told me that he cared about me, he referred to me as _'love'_ a lot, but he never told me that he _loved_ me.

I looked at Peter with wide eyes before crashing my lips against his, tasting the same mintyness like long ago as his lips moved against mine passionately. We broke apart a minute later, leaning our foreheads against one another, and I kissed his lips lightly as I whispered, "I love you too."

Peter grinned and suddenly, there was another presence at our booth, in front of us was a child with brown somewhat shaggy hair and brown eyes, a look of curiosity on his face as he looked at us. I looked at Peter, somewhat uncomfortable with the child, who looked to be no older than twelve, sitting in front of us with his head tilted to the side with his eyes squinted as he stared at me. Peter wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at the child in front of us, "What do you want, Henry?"

Oh, so _this_ was the Savior, Emma, and Regina's son. Henry simply blinked, looking at Peter now as he pointed at me, "Who's she?"

"Kid! Get away from them," a voice barked, the blonde woman, Emma, ran to her son and grabbed his arm, "They're dangerous."

Peter and I looked at one another before letting out loud, hysterical, laughter.

"What's funny?" Killian asked, coming up to stand beside Emma and Henry, and Peter stopped laughing to answer, "Emma, here, thinks that we're going to hurt Henry."

"So, again, what's funny? You tried to kill him before," the pirate said and Peter shook his head, "I told Charming before: I won't, and cannot by the way, hurt his direct family. Meaning: Snow, baby Neal, Emma, or Henry. And Elsa won't hurt them either, right, love?"

I shook my head, "The only person I want to hurt is Rumpelstiltskin... And maybe Regina if she pisses me off again."

"I still don't want either of you near him, do you understand?" Emma asked us with a glare and Peter and I both shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so the ending of this chapter sucks but I didn't want this to get too long so yeah. Also, thanks so so so much for the awesome feedback! Alright, I hope you all like this chapter, remember: Review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!**


End file.
